M-41 Zu (Earth-616)
; ally of Agents of Atlas | Relatives = M-1 (brother); M-3 (brother); M-5 (brother); M-8 (brother); M-11 (brother); M-12 (brother); M-21 (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Protector | Education = | Origin = Synthezoid adapted to take on the appearance and powers of the goddess Pele | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Gang Hyuk Lim | First = War of the Realms: New Agents of Atlas Vol 1 1 | Death = War of the Realms: New Agents of Atlas Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = M-41 Zu was a Synthezoid created by Jimmy Woo and the Atlas Foundation to take on the appearance and powers of the goddess Pele to confront Sindr, Queen of Cinders. She first showed up as Pele when the elemental heroes Aero and Wave were being attacked by Fire Goblins of Muspelheim. "Pele" joined the heroes against the fire demons as she used her weapon to strike the ground which caused fire spears to protrude outwards stabbing the demons while Pearl created a tidal wave to engulf them resulting in their death. Wave was shocked that Pele killed them but she responded to her that this was war. As she felt Sindr's demons below the ground meddling with the Earth's core, some of the demons struck Pele with spears causing damage to her body to the point were she passed out. They then mentioned that their mission was to draw out Pele so she could be captured for their Queen. Soon after the group escaped capture, they were teleported to Seoul by the Agents of Atlas. Brawn who was leading the team, explained to Pele and the others that Sindr and her forces were going to strike Siberia. Wave and Aero attacked Cho because they wanted to go back and protect their own countries but Pele instructed them to stand down as she believed in what Brawn had said and the fact since the goblins had poisoned her, she could feel Sindr digging deep into mother's heart. She explained that they needed to join forces to stop the Queen from melting the polar ice caps. Pele then went with the others to a bunker belonging to Atlas in order to rest so her abilities could be back at full power. While on a emergency call with other Asian heroes including the Monkey King, Brawn discussed the current situation with them but Sun told him that this was god level business and he would handle it. Brawn mentioned that they had Pele with them but the Monkey King observed that she didn't seem like herself but Pele told Sun to watch himself. As Pele regained her strength the group teleported to Northern China to meet up withe the Monkey King. Sun automatically recognized Pele and said that if that is really her, it was his honor but Pele relented that he was sneering at her a few hours ago. Shang Chi began instructing everyone on how to fight as Brawn was captured by Sindr. After their training, they headed to the battle area to save Cho. Pele came face to face with Sindr who wanted to test her abilities against one of the gods of Midgard. As Sindr fired blasts of intense heat at Pele, Pele's flesh would not burn off which surprised the Queen of Cinders. Pele responded that she was neither flesh nor god, and the fact that a true goddess of this world never demean herself to face an upstart like Sindr. The fake proclaimed that the true Pele lied dormant in a volcano and what the Queen faced was a M-41 Zu series robot specially equipped with reverse-engineered Hortontech pyrokentic powers and a specialized condenser unit capable of draining and containing up to 445,000 hercs of mystic energy. M-41 used this condenser to absorb all of Sindr's energy to make her weaker and then detonated herself to hit Sindr back with all that stored energy. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Pele of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Pele of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Geo-Thermokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Suicide Category:Thermokinesis Category:Energy Senses Category:M-Series Model Category:Horton Cells Category:Elementals